


Мой

by Aralle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom!John, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, sub!Sherlock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aralle/pseuds/Aralle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джону надоела постоянная переписка Шерлока с Этой Женщиной, и он решает напомнить о своих правах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/500524) by [GeniaTheParadox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniaTheParadox/pseuds/GeniaTheParadox). 



_А-ах._

Джон раздраженно нахмурился, услышав женский стон, изданный телефоном Шерлока. Опять. Он уже ненавидел этот звук, не говоря об этой чертовой женщине. Шерлок лишь на секунду отвернулся от своего микроскопа и, заметив, что до телефона несколько метров, решил проигнорировать его. Джон уткнулся в газету, но читать больше был не в состоянии.

_А-ах._

«О, ради бога», – в ярости подумал Джон. Он отбросил газету в сторону, этот проклятый звук испытывал на прочность его терпение. Точно.

– Шерлок, – сказал он тихим, угрожающим голосом.

– М-м, – Шерлок не отрывал взгляда от своего эксперимента.

– Выключи телефон, – медленно произнес Джон.

– М-м?

– Выключи уже свой проклятый телефон!

Шерлок, наконец, оторвался от микроскопа.

– Я никогда не выключаю свой телефон. А если я пропущу важное сообщение?

– Все сообщения, который ты сегодня получил, были от этой чертовой Адлер, и мне это надоело, – сказал Джон горько. – Честно говоря, то, как она носилась вокруг тебя ... и ты тоже. Похоже, что ты забыл, кому принадлежишь.

Атмосфера в квартире изменилась в одно мгновение. Эксперимент был забыт, Шерлок встал и направился к Джону, а затем опустился на колени у его ног, словно уютное старое кресло, в котором тот сидел, было троном.

– Я не забыл, – сказал он необычно тихим голосом. – Джон, я клянусь тебе, Ирэн ...

– Не произноси ее имени.

– ... Эта Женщина ничего не значит для меня, Джон, ничего. Я принадлежу тебе. И всегда буду принадлежать ...

_А-ах._

Джон сжал подлокотники кресла.

– Выключи его.

– Но Джон, я никогда не...

– Выключи.

– Но...

– Не заставляй меня повторять, Шерлок, – прорычал Джон, гневно понизив голос. – Выключи его, сейчас же. Это приказ.

Шерлок чуть поежился, услышав командный тон Джона, и быстро встал, чтобы сделать то, что ему было велено. Закончив, он вновь опустился на колени у ног Джона, признательно вздохнув, когда Джон нежно погладил его по волосам.

– Хороший мальчик, – сказал Джон, командные нотки все еще проскальзывали в его голосе. – Но тебе нужно будет сделать гораздо больше, чтобы я простил тебя, Шерлок. Я собираюсь напомнить тебе, кому именно ты принадлежишь.

Шерлок слегка вздрогнул.

– Мне принести стек?

– Нет, – твердо сказал Джон. – Это слишком напоминает о ней. Лучше паддл.

Шерлок бросился к себе в спальню и быстро вернулся с тяжелым кожаным паддлом и передал его Джону.

– Разденься.

Шерлок мгновенно повиновался, быстро сняв свою одежду и оставив ее кучей на полу. Полностью раздевшись, он встал перед Джоном, ожидая дальнейших инструкций. Джон с удовольствием увидел, что Шерлок был уже возбужден. Он поднялся и медленно обошел вокруг него, сохраняя военную выправку, заставляющую Шерлока съеживаться еще больше. На шее у Шерлока висел армейский жетон Джона, отсвечивая серебром на бледной груди. Знак принадлежности, который нельзя было снимать

– Встань в позицию.

Немедленно повиновавшись, Шерлок забрался на кресло Джона, так что его колени опирались на подушки, руки обхватывали спинку, а задница была выставлена напоказ перед Джоном, который встал у него за спиной. Тот некоторое время просто стоял и любовался открывшимся видом: угловатые очертания стройного, красивого тела, бледная кожа, уже порозовевшая от возбуждения. Он положил руку на бедро Шерлока, а другое начал поглаживать паддлом.

– Кто твой хозяин, Шерлок? – спросил он.

– Т-ты, – пробормотал тихо Шерлок.

– Я тебя не слышу, – строго сказал Джон. – Кому ты принадлежишь?

– Тебе! Доктор Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, я принадлежу тебе!

– Правильно, – ухмыльнулся Джон. – Ты мой. Итак ... Эта Женщина за последние три дня отправила тебе уже двадцать три сообщения, если не ошибаюсь. Добавим к этому те пять раз, что я просил тебя выключить свой чертов телефон, итого двадцать восемь. И, конечно же, ты будешь считать.

– Да, Джон, – Шерлок порывисто кивнул.

– Хороший мальчик.

Не говоря ни слова, Джон с силой опустил паддл на задницу Шерлока, звук шлепка эхом разнесся по комнате.

Шерлок задохнулся от внезапной боли, но послушно прошептал:

– ... один.

Удары следовали один за другим, каждый жестче предыдущего. Все тело Шерлока дрожало, пока он считал вслух. Кожа стала очень чувствительной и болезненной. Боль взрывалась в теле, заставляя его дергаться. К тому времени, как у Шерлока вырвалось дрожащее «... д-д-двадцать восемь», его член уже истекал смазкой, слезы жгли глаза, и он цеплялся за спину кресла, как за самое дорогое в жизни.

Джон бросил паддл на пол и коснулся чувствительных покрасневших ягодиц, принявшись нежно массировать и разминать их. Шерлок вздрогнул и заскулил от удовольствия и боли. Джон чувствовал, что джинсы неприятно давят на вставший член.

– Такой хороший мальчик. Для меня, Шерлок, – прошептал он, его голос был хриплым от возбуждения. – Ты весь мой, правда?

– Д-да, Джон, – сказал Шерлок, стирая слезы дрожащей рукой. – Я твой ... всегда ... навсегда.

– На колени, передо мной, – приказал Джон. – Покажи, как сильно ты меня любишь.

Шерлок быстро, насколько это было возможно в его состоянии, соскользнул с кресла и встал на колени перед Джоном. Он прижался лицом к выпуклости в джинсах Джона, а потом его длинные, ловкие пальцы быстро расстегнули их и потянули вниз вместе с боксерами, наконец выпуская наружу возбужденный член. Шерлок обхватил рукой основание и провел языком по всей длине, слизнул каплю смазки, прежде чем обхватить губами головку. Он глубоко вздохнул через нос, расслабляя горло, и полностью принял член в рот, кружа языком, до тех пор пока его нос не прижался к жестким волоскам в паху Джона.

Тот зашипел от удовольствия, запуская пальцы в темные кудри Шерлока и слегка сжимая так, как нравилось его любовнику. Шерлок подавался вперед и назад, работая языком по всей длине толстого члена во рту, постанывая и лаская одной рукой яйца Джона. Наслаждение усиливалось, и Джон жестче сжал пальцы. Он начал двигать бедрами, трахая Шерлока в рот. Тот одобрительно замычал, еще больше расслабляя челюсти и горло, призывая Джона пользоваться им. Он боролся с желанием прикоснуться к себе, пока Джон сжимал его волосы, хрипло постанывая, – он явно был уже близко, но если он кончит до того, как ему разрешат, наказание последует незамедлительно.

Наконец Джон издал громкий стон, когда оргазм настиг его. Он потянул голову Шерлока назад, кончая на его лицо и в открытый, словно нуждающийся рот. Шерлок ласкал Джона на пике наслаждения, напоследок начисто облизав его, затем пальцами собрал сперму со своего лица и шеи и также вылизал их. Он выжидательно посмотрел на Джона, ему было приятно видеть улыбку на лице своего Верхнего.

– Хороший мальчик, – задыхаясь, произнес Джон . – Очень, очень хороший. Ты хочешь кончить?

– Да, да, – кивнул Шерлок, его голос звучал хрипло и надсадно. – Пожалуйста, Джон, пожалуйста.

– Повернись, – сказал Джон, снимая одежду.

Шерлок хотел посмотреть, как Джон раздевается, но послушно повернулся. Полностью раздевшись, Джон опустился на колени позади Шерлока, вновь принимаясь массировать воспаленные ягодицы своего любовника обеими руками и заставляя Шерлока зашипеть. Он мягко развел их, пальцами дразняще касаясь отверстия. Открывшейся картины было достаточно, чтобы вновь возбудиться.

– Ты так красив сейчас, – прошептал он, заставляя Шерлока задрожать под его прикосновением. – И полностью принадлежишь мне. Она никогда не могла заставить тебя чувствовать подобное. Она никогда не могла сделать такое для тебя.

Джон сунул руку под подушку в кресле и достал один из пакетиков со смазкой, которые Шерлок спрятал по всей квартире для тех случаев, когда они не успевали добраться до спальни. Он разорвал его зубами и, выдавив большее количество на пальцы, начал смазывать прохладной жидкостью сморщенное отверстие. Шерлок заскулил от удовольствия, когда почувствовал, как Джон начал ласкать его языком. Тот осторожно проник в него кончиком языка, затем добавил палец и постепенно полностью ввел его. Вскоре Шерлок расслабился достаточно для того, чтобы Джон смог добавить еще один, вращая ими и растягивая его отверстие, продолжая дразнить его языком. Вскоре умелые пальцы добрались до простаты, заставив Шерлока закричать и выгнуть спину от удовольствия с именем Джона на губах.

– Весь мой,– Джон пробормотал, поглаживая простату Шерлока сильней, добавив третий палец, чтобы растянуть его еще больше.

– Д-да, да, твой, – простонал Шерлок, голос его прерывался, когда он насаживался на пальцы Джона. – Весь твой, Джон... о Боже, пожалуйста... трахни меня, Джон... трахни меня...

Джон ухмыльнулся.

– Ты знаешь, что я люблю, когда ты просишь. Ты готов на все ради меня. Ты такой распутный только со мной. Ни с кем другим. Только со мной.

Шерлок разочарованно заскулил, когда пальцы были вытащены, но трепетал в ожидании того, что будет дальше. Джон использовал остатки любриканта, чтобы смазать себя, и приблизил член ко входу. Одним резким движением он толкнулся внутрь и начал входить, не потрудившись дать Шерлоку шанса привыкнуть к вторжению. Джон сильно сжал бедра любовника, достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить синяки на призрачно бледной коже, пока он жестко и быстро трахал Шерлока.

Шерлок стонал громко, просяще и совершенно развратно. Он двигался навстречу Джону, его крики заглушала подушка. Он отчаянно хотел прикоснуться к своему болезненно-возбужденному члену, но знал, что ему не позволят. Он всхлипнул от удовольствия и боли, когда его потянули за волосы, и рот Джона сомкнулся на светлой коже, оставляя красные отметины на шее и плечах именно в тех местах, которые Шерлок не смог бы спрятать под одеждой.

– Мой, – прорычал Джон, трахая Шерлока сильнее. – Ты мой... ооо... она никогда не сможет заставить тебя испытать подобное... скажи мне, кому ты принадлежишь, Шерлок...

– О, Боже... о... блядь! – ахнул Шерлок, разрываемый удовольствием на части. – О, Джон, я весь твой... весь твой... не останавливайся, Джон, пожалуйста, не останавливайся...

– Я бы даже не мечтал об этом, – прохрипел Джон. Он обхватил истекающий смазкой член Шерлока, начав быстро и жестко двигать рукой, другой он по-прежнему держал его за волосы. – Кончи для меня... хочу видеть, как ты теряешь голову...

Несколько мгновений, и Шерлока накрыла волна удовольствия. Он цеплялся за кресло, все его тело затрясло, и тягучая сперма начала выплескиваться на руку Джона, пока он кричал имя своего любовника. Несколько сильных, грубых толчков, и Джон кончил вслед за ним, приглушая вскрик, вонзив зубы в плечо Шерлока.

Шерлок рухнул в кресло, едва дыша, и слегка поморщился, когда Джон вышел из него. Сперма вытекала из него, и Джон осторожно ввел один палец внутрь, заставив Шерлока заскулить от избытка ощущений. Он вынул влажный палец и дотянулся до Шерлока. Тот взял его в рот, одобрительно замычав, ощущая вкус Джона на языке.

Шерлок был покрыт синяками, ягодицы болезненно ныли, он был измазан спермой, но не спешил вытереться. Джон сидел голым в своем кресле, держа обнаженного Шерлока на коленях. Они мягко целовались.

– Хороший мальчик, – сказал Джон с улыбкой, поглаживая бедро Шерлока. – Я люблю тебя.

Шерлок сонно улыбнулся и поцеловал своего возлюбленного в губы.

– Я тоже люблю тебя, Джон. Только ты. Я твой.

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено на ФБ-2012 для команды fandom Sherlock BBC


End file.
